bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Story 2004: Legenden von Metru Nui
center Vor 1000 Jahren gab es auf der Insel Metru Nui nur noch einen einzigen Toa, Lhikan, die anderen waren alle gestorben oder übergelaufen. Lhikan wusste, dass er es alleine nicht mit den Mächten der Finsternis aufnehmen Konnte, und fand heraus, das die Matoraner in größerer Gefahr waren als je zuvor. So verteilte er sechs Toa-Steine an sechs Matoranern aus jedem Metru: Vakama, einem Maskenschmied aus Ta- Metru, Nokama, einer Lehrerin aus Ga- Metru. Nuju, einem Gelehrten aus Ko- Metru, Whenua, einem Archivisten aus Onu- Metru, Onewa, einem Steinmetz aus Po- Metru und Matau, einem Testpiloten aus Le- Metru. Doch gerade, als er Vakama, dem letzten Matoraner, die Maske gegeben hatte, wurde er von zwei dunklen Jägern; Nidhiki, einem übergelaufenen Toa, und Krekka, einem unbekannten Wesen, gefangen genommen und konnte den Matoraner gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen. Die sechs Matoraner trafen im großen Tempel in Ga- Metru zusammen, wo sie durch die Energie ihrer Steine zu Toa wurden. Dann wurde Vakama durch eine Vision klargemacht, dass die Bedrohung der Stadt, die gefürchtete Morbuzakh- Pflanze, nur aufgehalten werden könnte, wenn die Toa die sechs großen Disks suchen, die in jedem Metru verborgen waren. thumb|left|200px|Die Matoraner, die wissen wo die Großen Disks sind Nur sechs Matoraner wussten, wo die Disks waren- und zum Glück kannten die Toa sie recht gut. Nicht alle Toa akzeptierten Vakamas Vision, Onewa meinte sogar, er hätte sich „beim Maskenschmieden das Hirn verbrannt“. Dennoch suchten sie diese Matoraner; Nuhri, Vhisola, Ehyre, Tehutti, Ahkmohu und Orkham auf, nur um festzustellen, dass diese verschwunden waren. Nach vielen schwierigen Aufgaben wie zum Beispiel Puzzles, die zusammensetzt werden mussten und Schaltflächen, die repariert werden mussten- Doch die Matoraner waren in verschiedenen Fallen eingesperrt und mussten befreit werden. Nur der Po- Matoraner Ahkmohu lief absichtlich vor ihnen davon und das machte ihn zum Verdächtigen. sie wollten sich auf den weg zum Koloseum machen als sie in Ta-Metru Nuparu trafen, der ihnen von einem Loch in den Archiven erzählte und ihnen sagte das da durch eine Überschwemungskatastrophe drohte.Whenua führt die Toa Metru durch Onu-Metru zum Archiv und schließlich in die Tiefe. Nuparu möchte gerne mitkommen, darf es aber nicht, und soll statt dessen die Archivare warnen. In den dunklen Tunneln sehen sie hin und wieder ein paar Matoraner auf ihren Fahrzeugen, können aber selbst keine benutzen, weil sie nun zu groß für welche sind. Sie hören ein Geräusch, das sich bald als ein Schwarm Feuerflieger entpuppt, der von einem Rahkshi der Insektenkontrolle beherrscht wird und von einem goldenen Rahkshi begleitet wird. Es kommt zu einem Gefecht zwischen den Rahkshi und den Toa. Die Toa gewinnen nur knapp, da ihre Elementarkräfte durch den Kampf mit der Morbuzakh-Wurzel stark geschwächt wurden. Sie bemerken die zwei Augen nicht, die sie aus dem Schatten ansahen. Die Toa Metru kamen am Fikou-Netz an. Sie teilten sich auf und jeder nahm einen der sechs Gänge. Nokama nahm einen der rechten Gänge und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie erneut von dem Rahkshi der Insektenkontrolle angegriffen wurde! ... In einem anderen Tunnel dachte Vakama gerade über ihre Zukunft und ihre Bestimmung nach, als er plötzlich von einem Wasserschwall aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Es war Nokama! Hatte sie vor die anderen Toa zu verraten? Der Goldene Rahkshi war verwirrt. Irgend etwas stimmte mit seinem blutroten Kameraden nicht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er auf der Suche nach einem schattigen Ort auf die Archive gestoßen ist und wie nach und nach noch mehr Rahkshi kamen. Auf einmal sah er etwas Schreckliches... Onewa ging durch die Tunnel. Seine Knie schmerzten. Er schlug auf dem Boden ein. Toa Vakama entdeckte ihn und half ihm alles zu durchsuchen. Eins war klar: Die Stalaktiten waren nicht von alleine von der Höhlendecke herunter gefallen! thumb|200px|Krahka In einem nicht weit entfernten Tunnel kämpfte Nokama gegen die Feuerflieger und den Rahkshi. Aber etwas stimmte mit ihm nicht! Dann erfuhr sie es und rannte weg, um es den anderen zu sagen. Ein Rahkshi, mit den Kräften von einem, mit den Aussehen von einem, der aber kein kraata trug und dadurch kein Rahkshi war? Nuju ging durch einen Tunnel. Er hörte ein Geräusch und nach dem er ihm gefolgt war entdeckte er Matau unter Steinen verschüttet. Onewa hatte ihn unter Steinen begraben. Nokama rannte davon um die anderen zu warnen, allerdings traf sie zuerst auf Vakama, der sie doch aber für eine Verräterin hielt. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung kommen noch die anderen Toa dazu und Whenua lüftet das Geheimnis: Es war ein Krahka, diese Wesen können nämlich die Gestalt von allen annehmen, die sie sehen. So beschlossen die Toa, sich nicht mehr zu trennen und ihre Reise gemeinsam fortzusetzen. Doch wie sollten sie einen Feind jagen, der jede Gestalt annehmen kann, die er sieht??? Und was sollten sie tun, wenn sie ihn hatten??? Nach ein bisschen wandern kommen die Toa an einer von Le-Matoranern erbauten Brücke an, doch darunter lauert schon eine weitere Gefahr: Hunderte von Steinratten (gefräßige Rahi) lauern darunter. Nokama und Matau kommen unversehrt hinüber, doch als Vakama hinüber läuft taucht plötzlich ein Rahkshi auf und zerschlägt die Brücke. Matau rettet Vakama nur knapp und Onewa und Nuju kommen über die Schlucht nur im Zusammenspiel mit ihren geschwächten Elementarkräften. Die Toa gehen weiter durch die Tunnel, Onewa voran. Onewa möchte rechts abbiegen , Whenua geht aber nach links, weil er sich besser auskennt, die anderen folgen ihm und rufen Onewa nach er solle zurückkommen. Vakama wundert sich nach einigem laufen dass Onewa immer noch nicht hinter im ist. "Irgendetwas passiert mit", uns denkt er. Langsam merkt er wie sich Schatten zwischen ihn und seine Kammeraden stellen. Die anderen Toa bemerken gar nicht dass zwei von ihnen fehlen. Nokama bemerkt auch erst zu spät, dass Matau langsam im Nebel verschwindet. Schnell dreht sie sich nach Whenua und Nuju um. Beide sind noch da und die drei Toa gehen langsam weiter. Nokama schläg vor dass sie sich an den Händen halten, doch Whenua greift ins Leere. Bald ist auch Whenua verschwunden. Nokama sieht eine Gestald am ende des Ganges, den Krahka. Nachdem der Krahka Nokama verraten hat, dass er ihre Freunde mit hilfe eines Rahkshi der Teleportion weg teleportiert hat verschwindet er und drei Rahkshi tauchen auf, mit den Nokama kämpft. Für Nokama war es nicht schwierig gewesen Vakama, Matau und Onewa zu finden. Nuju stellt ein größeres Problem da, weil er in einem Energiefeld gefangen war, was sich nicht öffnete. Die vier Toa kommen auf die Idee den Käfig mit hilfe einer Kanoka Disk weg zu teleportieren, was das Risiko mit sich trägt, dass Nuju auch weg gebeamt wird, an einen Ort, von den er vielleicht nie wieder zurückkehren konnte! das passiert zum glück nicht und Nuju ist frei. Nokama führte die Toa Gruppe tiefer in des Laborint aus Gängen, sie folgte ihrem Instinkt, kannte sich aber nicht so gut aus wie Whenua. In einem der Gänge kommt es zu einem Gefecht zwischen Toa und Lava-Aalen. In einer beleuchteten Kammer verwandelt sich Nuju auf einmal. "Eines Tages, werde ich euch alle Töten", sagte der Krahka! Die vier Toa versuchen den richtigen Nuju zu finden und suchen nach Whenua. Danach wollen sie sich nämlich mit vereinten Kräften den Krahka stellen, denn die Vahki Truppen, die Erfahrung hatten sie schon gemacht, würden ihnen nicht trauen. So war keine Unterstützung im Kampf möglich, weshalb die Toa die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen wollten. Als sie auf den Krahka treffen, wollten sie ihn zwingen sie zu ihren Freuden zu führen, der aber tut dass nicht und wechselt von einer Form zu anderen, bis Whenua und Nuju in die Kammer stürmen. Er verwandelte sich zu einer schrecklichen Kombination von allen sechs und erläutert den Toa seinen Plan: Immer wenn ein Matoraner in "sein Reich" kommen würde, würde dieser aufewig verschwinden. Dass würde aber für Aufsehen sorgen und immer mehr Matoraner würden kommen, bis die ganze Stadt entvölkert war und er ihr erleiniger Herscher war. Die entscheidene Schlacht begann. Doch dar der Krahka alle Fähigkeiten der Toa absolbieren konnte war er deutlich im Vorteil. Ein wildes Gefecht entbrannte, jeder der Toa kämpfte gegen seine Schwächen und die Toa kamen gar nicht erst dazu ihre Kräfte einzusetzen. Schließlich demonstriert Whenua dem Krahka aber "ware Erdkräfte" und der Krahka war erstaunt. Diesen Moment nutzen die Toa für einen Überraschungsangriff und der Krahka wurde besiegt. Die Toa Metru töteten ihn nicht, denn er war ja nur ein Rahi und kein Wesen war was ein Soziales Leben unter anderen Wesen führen konnte. Vielleicht würden ihn ja ein paar Jahre im Käfig beleeren. thumb|left|200px|Das Kolosseum Nachdem sie das Problem in den Archiven gelöst hatten und die Disks gefunden hatten,gingen die Toa zum Kolosseum,(um Turaga Dume die Disks zu geben)wo inzwischen die Spiele angefangen hatten, doch diese wurden sofort abgebrochen, als man die Toa erblickte. Turaga Dume wunderte sich, das Vakama, den er vorher gut gekannt hatte, und dem er einen Schmiedeauftrag, die Maske der Zeit herzustellen, gegeben hatte, nun ein Toa war. Als jedoch die Toa die Disks abgeben wollten, sagte Turaga Dume, das man nicht durch Mitbringsel Toa- Würdigkeit erlangt, sondern durch Taten. Er testete die Toa mit einem miesen Trick namens „Das Meer aus Protodermis“ und befahl den Vahki, sie gefangen zu nehmen. Whenua, Nuju und Onewa wurden gefangen genommen, während Vakama es schaffte, die Vahki unter einer Statue zu begraben und mit Nokama und Matau durch die Protodermis- Transportröhren abzuhauen. Doch Nidhiki und Kreeka zwangen Kongu, der die Röhren kontrollierte, die Strömungsrichtung zu ändern. Die Toa jedoch konnten entkommen und in Ko- Metru aussteigen, wo Vakama eine Vision hatte, Matau herausfand, dass seine Waffen ihm das Fliegen ermöglichten und Vakama auch bemerkte, dass man die großen Disks (die er mitgenommen hatte) verschmelzen und aus der Disk, die am Ende herauskam, die Maske der Zeit schmieden konnte. Die drei fuhren mit einem Vahki- Transporter nach Po- Metru, weil sie wussten, das Lhikan hier gefangen gehalten werden musste. Dort begegneten sie einigen Kikernalo- Rahi, die Nokama mit ihrer Maskenkraft bezwang, und einem Trupp Vahki, die sie mit Hilfe von Mataus Maske der Gestaltwandlung besiegten. Whenua, Onewa und Nuju unterdessen fanden im Gefängnis mithilfe eines ebenfalls dort eingesperrten Turaga ihre Maskenkräfte heraus. Mithilfe der neuen Kräfte brachen sie aus und trafen in einem Tunnel schon bald die anderen Toa. Der Turaga offenbarte ihnen, dass er Lhikan war, was sie erst sehr erfreute, doch dann guckten sie in eine merkwürdige Kapsel im Gang und fanden darin- den echten Turaga Dume! Schnell verstanden sie, dass sie den falschen Betrüger stoppen mussten. Die Toa kamen so schnell sie konnten zum Kolosseum, doch auch hier waren sie zu spät: sie sahen gerade noch einen Vahki- Transporter mit tausend Kapseln davonfahren. Dann begegnen sie Turaga Dume, der zeigte, dass er gar nicht Turaga Dume war, sondern Makuta mit Dumes Maske vor der eigenen. Die Toa waren darüber sehr entsetzt, und während Makuta damit beschäftigt war, Metru Nui zu verdunkeln und überall Blitze zucken zu lassen, fand Whenua durch seine Maske heraus, dass die Matoraner in den Katakomben waren und zwar in den Kapseln, mit denen sie den Vahki- Transporter gesehen hatten. Und während die Toa zu den Katakomben hinunterrasten, verwandelte Makuta sich… Und während bei der Verwandlung Nidhiki, Kreeka und Nivawk von Makuta absorbiert wurden und sie zusammen zum „Ultimativen Dume“ wurden, gelang es den Toa und Turaga Lhikan, sechs der Matoraner-Kapseln auf einen Vahkitransporter zu laden. Als sie jedoch versuchten, von Metru Nui zu fliehen, wurden sie von Makuta aufgehalten. Bei dem Kampf, in dem zunächst nur Vakama mit dem Meister der Schatten um die fertig gestellte Maske der Zeit kämpfte, starb schließlich Turaga Lhikan, aber den später hinterhergekommenen anderen Toa und Vakama gelang es, Makuta in einen riesigen Protodermisblock einzusperren. Sie konnten jedoch nicht mehr die Einschläferung Mata Nuis aufhalten, und ein großes Erdbeben erschütterte die Ganze Welt, wodurch große Teile Metru Nuis, ein Unterwasser-Gefängnis nahe der (auch durch das Beben entstandenen) Insel Voya Nui zerstört und viele wesen getötet wurden. Die Toa fuhren durch einen Tunnel in der Großen Barriere und Vakama gab ihrem Vakhi-Transporter den Namen: Likhan (zu gedenken an ihn). Ein Unterwasserrahi sah die Toa kommen und berichtete seinem Meister davon. Währentdessen eröfnete ein Oktopus-ähnnliches Wesen die Jagt auf das Fahrzeug der Toa. Sie besiegten es und trafen schließlich den Meister: Mavrah, ein alter Freund von Whenua, der ihnen nicht glauben wollte, dass sie Toa waren, und er ließ die Vahki, ihre gefährlichen Vorgänger, die Krahli, und gefährliche Rahi auf sie los. Als Onewa es schaffte, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, wurde er von einer hohen Welle des Protodermismeeres überspült und verschwand. Damit die jetzt durchgedrehten Rahi und Vahki ihnen nicht folgen konnten, ließen die Toa den Tunnel hinter sich einstürzen und hofften, dass sie noch einen anderen Weg zurück nach Metru Nui finden würden. Schließlich fanden sie auf der Oberfläche eine neue Insel, die sie nach dem Großen Geist Mata Nui nannten, und suchten geeignete Orte, wo sie sechs neue Dörfer bauen konnten. Matau hatte sich in den tiefen des Urwaldes von Le-Wahi verlaufen. Er hätte es aber den anderen gegenüber nie zugegeben. Nuju wanderte über einen Berg um nach einem geeigneten Ort für sein neues Dorf zu suchen. Er denkt über den Namen des Berges nach, und entscheidet sich für Ihu, zu gedenken an seinen Lektor. Vakama dachte über ihre Zukunft nach, während er an einer Grotte mit geschmolzener "Protodermis" (Er wusste noch nicht dass das in echt Lava ist) nach einem guten Ort für sein neues Dorf ausschau hält. Onewa wanderte durch die Po-Wahi Wüste. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Rückkehr nach Metru Nui. Er hatte den Weg zurück zerstört, weil er dachte das die Matoraner in ihrer neuen Heimat keine Vahki gebrauchen könnten (sie waren von ihnen verfolgt worden). Er kommt an eine Höhle. Plötzlich krabbelt ein Nui-Jaga panisch heraus und rennt gegen ein Felsen Kliff. Wieso ist der Rahi so panisch und voller Angst gewesen, dass er direkt in seinen Tod rannte??? Wieder versammelt taten die Toa ein Werk, was sie nie hätten tun wollen. Es war Vakamas Idee. Sie setzen sechs neue Toa-Steine in den Sand. "Toa Lhikan hat seine Kräfte für 6 Matoraner hergegeben, nun tun wir es" Die Toa Metru waren zu der Höhle gegangen, in der Annahme das diese zurück in ihre Heimatstadt führte. Der Rahi kam ja auch durch. Sie gingen hinnein. Nach einer Weile rief Whenua auf zu Stoppen. Mit seiner Maske sah er eine Höhle über ihnen. Sie gingen hinein und fanden die Bohrok-Nester. Tausende dieser Wesen ruhten hier. Alle wollten abhauen, doch Whenua meinte: "Onu-Matoranische Bergarbeiter haben mal Bohrok gefunden, aber sie haben sich weder bewegt noch sonst irgend etwas, sie sind nicht Tod, sie schlafen, sind aber nicht zu wecken, als ob sie auf etwas warten" Allen ist klar, dass hier eine Art "Bombe" tickte, die eines Tages große Zerstörung bringen könnte. Die sechs Toa gingen aber weiter und entdeckten einen Energisierten Protodermis-See (Hier sollten später die Bohrok-Kal entstehen). Nuju enthüllt ein Geheimnis: "Was Energisierte Protodermis nicht verwandelt, das zerstört es!" Über verschiedene Dinge quatschend, wanderten die Toa Metru weiter, bis sie einen Haufen Sand entdecken. Was machte er hier, mitten in einem Tunnel, so weit entfernt von dem nähsten Strand??? Der fliegende Matau wurde von dem Sand-Sturm völlig überrascht und fiel vom Himmel (oder besser der Höhlendecke). Der Sand verwandelte sich in ein Roboter. Es war ein Kranua, eine Spezial-Einheit der Vahki, die von Nuparu entworfen und von Po-Matoranischen Architekten gebaut wurde. Es kommt zu einem erbitterten Kampf, aber immer wenn der Kranua fast von einem schlag getroffen wurde, verwandelt sich dieser in einen Haufen Sand. Die Toa Metru siegen deshalb, weil Vakama diesen Sand schließlich mit seinem Feuer in Glas verwandelt. Tiefer im Tunnel mussten die Toa Metru eine Brücke Passieren. Doch schnell sahen sie was in einer Mulde unter ihnen lag: Tausende Skorpione. Manche sahen aus, als ob sie im Wasser lebten, manche als ob an Land. Es war eine einzigartige viel fallt, von den keiner der Toa je geträumt hätte, geschweigeden, das er sie gesehen hatte. Doch das erschreckenste war: Sie waren alle Tod. Manchen fehlten Beine (manche sahen aber auch so aus als ob sie von Natur aus nie welche gehabt hätten), anderen andre Körperteile. Mit Hilfe seiner Maske ließ Nuju einen dieser Rahi in der Luft Schweben, damit sie sich ihn besser betrachten konnten. Etwas musste diese Tiere gescheucht oder vielleicht auch getötet haben, wie den Nui-Jaga den Onewa beobachtet hatte. Doch was währe Stark oder Fürchterlich genug diese Menge an Rahi zu Scheuchen oder zu töten??? Matau flog weiter durch den Tunnel, ungeachtet dessen das ihn die andren zurückriefen. Doch schnell merkte er das er sich in einem Tunnel-Labyrint befand und freute sich das wenigstens noch ein paar Leuchtsteine im Gestein zu finden waren. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von unten, was von einem Rakshi-Köpfigen Rahi kam. Er flog weiter und fand sich plötzlich vor einer Wand aus Rahi wieder, die aber lebten. Schnell wurde er zu Boden gerammt. Nun lag er da, mitten in diesem "Labyrint der Schatten". "Ich glaube Matau hat etwas gefunden" meinte Nuju, doch Onewa sagte. "oder etwas fand ihn!" Auf der Suche nach ihrem vermiesten Mitglied bogen die Toa Matru um eine Ecke, wo Onewa promt mit einem Muaka zusamenstößt. Alle machen sich für ein Gefecht bereit, doch Nokama spricht mit dem verängstigten Rahi mit Hilfe ihrer Maske und die Wörter die er sagt sind erschütternt: Kehrt um!!! Sie fanden Matau "in" einer Wand, und Vakama musste ihn hinaus schmelzen, dabei aber vorsichtig sein, um nicht sein leben zu riskieren. Nachdem die Gruppe an einer Gablung auf Matau Wunsch Rechts abgebogen ist finden sie schnell weitere Tote Rahi (z.b. einen 1,83m langen, geflügelten Rahi). Auf dem Weg begegneten sie vielen Rahi, welche sie sofort für Feinde hielten, aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie nur Angst vor etwas hatten … vor etwas, das scheinbar in Metru Nui war... Sie gingen weiter in den Tunnel. Er hatte nun eine Grün-Graue Mooswand. Nokama befragt mit Hilfe ihrer Maske diese Pflanze, bekommt aber nur ein paar Wörter zu hören: Krana, Bohrok. Da den Toa Metru das nichts neues ist gehen sie weiter und spekulieren was wohl in Metru Nui hausen mag. Matau macht sich Sorgen, bekommt aber als Antwort: "Noch lebst du noch". Nicht weit entfernt bebte der tunnel unter einer gewaltigen Kreatur, die im Anmarsch war. Rahi Nui kam. Und es kam zu Fuß. Schnell hören die Toa diese Geräusche und bereiten sich auf einen Kampf vor. Vakamas Worte werden von einem Gebrüll unterbrochen und die Toa bilden einen Ring, bereit für alles, auch für eine Flucht. Dann sehen sie, welches schreckliches Monster, mit dem Schwanz der Nui-Jaga, den Flügelen der Nui-Rama , den Körper eines Muaka, den Kopf der Krane-Ra und den Schlag-Armen der Tarakava vor ihnen steht. Die Gruppe setzt ihre Elementar-Kräfte ein, doch es scheint den Rahi Nui gar nicht zu stören. Er versucht es nicht mal zu verhindern. Nuju hat einen Einfall: "Er verhindert unsere Angriffe nicht, weil wir ihm das geben was er will. Er hat ernährt sich davon und wird stärker!" Die sechs Toa beschließen nur ihre Masken einzusetzen. Doch trotz der Tatsache das es Onewa mit Hilfe seiner Maske der Gedanken-Kontrolle schaft Rahi Nui gegen einen Felsen laufen zu lassen, erringen sie keinen Sieg. Vakama möchte mit seinem Diskwerfer den Kampf beenden, doch kurz bevor die Disk auf den mächtigen Körper trifft verschwindet der Rahi. Wohin? Wird er wiederkommen??? Es herrschte Stille. Jeden Moment konnte das Monster aus der Dunkelheit des Tunnels zuschlagen. "vieleicht sehen wir ihn in einem andren Tunnel wieder, wir sollten trotzdem weitergehen" sagte Nokama. Die Attacke kam zu schnell um sie abzuweren. Rahi Nui ließ die Toa fliegen. Matau wollte einen Gegenschlag vollführen, dar dar durch der am Boden liegende Whenua erstmal gerettet sein würde. Matau bekam es aber mit den spitzen Hörnern der Bestie zu tun und wurde brutal zu Boden geschmettert. Vakama schoss eine Flammartacke los, aber nicht auf den Rahi, sondern auf den Felsen über ihn und brachte ihn zum Schmelzen und zum hinab stürzten. Der Rahi brüllte und fiel unter Onewa´s Angriff nach vorne. Nuju wollte dies verhindern, doch es war zu spät. Nokama rannte, schafte es und rettet den herumgeschleuderten Onewa. danach aber wurde sie selbst Opfer, Rahi Nui´s Stachen traf, sie ging zu Boden.Onewa will sich rächen und versucht es erneut mit seiner Maske. Das Ergebnis ist aber das er von den Hörnern in die Wand gebohrt wird. Nun standen Vakama und Nuju alleine da. Und satt zu Kämpfen dachte Nuju nach. Vakama versuchte im Zeit zu verschaffen, bis Nuju den Schlüssel hatte. Vakama lud seinen Diskwerfer und flog mit ihm durch die Lüfte, Feuerbälle auf Rahi Nui schleudernd. Nuju kuckte von unten zu, während der Rahi immer wütdener wurde. Mit seiner Maske ließ Nuju Rahi Nui gegen die Höhlendecke fliegen. Rahi Nui began durch die Elemantarenergie zu wachsen, auch, weil er keinen Boden unter den Füssen hatte. Schließlich wuchs er bis in die Höhlen Decke. Rahi Nui machte mit seinem Stachel einen Letzten Versuch Vakama zu Töten. Der Stachel bohrte sich in Vakamas Körper, doch nicht geschar, als ob der Rahi ein Geist sei. Rahi Nui schrie ein letztes mal, bis es verschwand, als ob es es nie gegeben hatte. Durch den Druck, wurden die Atome auseinander gerissen. Matau, Onewa und Whenua machten derweil eine erschreckende Entdeckung, Nokama lag im Sterben! Es war nur noch der Wille der Nokama am Leben hielt. "Wir müssen zurückkehren" meinte Whenua. Onewa ist der selben Meinung, diese Tunnel waren voller Gefahren. Nur Vakama war anderer Überzeugung. Sie wurden von den Matoran in Metru Nui gebraucht, alle. Onewa und Vakama streiten sich, doch Nuju geht dazwischen und meint das es doch Nokamas Entscheidung sei es ging ja schließlich um ihr Leben. Während es Laufends bemerkt Whenua eine Art Pflanze, die er noch nie, auch nicht in den Minen, gesehen hat. Matau sagt noch das Whenua sich nicht über Pflanzen sorgen soll, doch Plötzlich schießen Tentakeln aus den Boden und Fesseln die Toa Metru. Einer von ihnen schreit: Mohrbukzak, doch eine Stimme Antwortet: "Nein, ich bin nicht die Mohrbukzak, ich bin ihr Vorgänger." Und so erzählt Karzahni (Pflanze) wie er geschaffen wurde, und aus "Spaß" nach der Schreckenskreatur aus den Matoranischen Märchen benannt wurde. Karzahni erzählt das er sie alle brauchte. Vakama schwört das sie seine Befehle befolgen werden. Als Whenua als Archiva begann machte er ein Klassischen Fehler: Er ging in die unteren Ebenen. Hier hatten Kinloka alle Lichtsteine und Barrieren weg gefressen, nur ihre natürliche Angst vor Nui-Rama hinderte sie am Ausbruch aus dem Archiv. Damals ging er verängstigt durch die Tunnel, konnte das Krabbeln der Bestien hören und plötzlich waren sie da, und hatten ihn umzingelt. Nur mit knapper not konnte er durch einen Südlichen Tunnel entfliehen. Er rannte um sein leben und die Kinloka waren nicht die einzigen Rahi, die ihm folgten. Doch nun lag das lange zurück und Whenua wanderte mit den anderen durch die dunklen Gänge. Onewa suchte mit seiner Maske Intiligente Lebensformen. Er entdeckt eine Versteckte Kammer, betritt sie und ein Krana heftet sich an seine Maske. Nokama kann dem Parasit gerade noch entkommen. Onewa fängt an wildes Zeug zu plapeln. Immer wieder schreit er voller Panik "Visorak". Nuju befreit Onewa von dem Krana, doch dieser ist nicht mehr in der lage den Team zu erzählen was Visorak ist. Die Reise ging weiter und die Toa begegneten mutierten Rahi, die sich kein Matoraner hätte erträumen können. Die Toa rätseln nach ihrem Zehnten, oder Hundertsten Sieg (Sie wissen es nicht so genau) immer noch. Sie hätten gerne Toa Likhan bei sich, der so viele Rahi verteidigt hatte und kommen zu dem Schluss: ss muss etwas schreckliches, brutales in Metru Nui sein. Eine Stimme halte von den Wänden, die der Karzahni-Pflanze. Sie berichtete den Toa Metru das sie nahe an ihrer Geburtstätte waren. Dann kam die Gruppe in eine Kammer, mit weiteren toten Rahi. Ihr war aber etwas anders als sonst. Gab es eine Macht, die Stärken und zerstören zugleich konnte??? In der nähsten Kammer fanden die Toa die Antwort: Energiesierte Protodermis. Karzahnis Stimme macht ihnen ein Angebot: "Bringt mir die Energiesirte Protodermis und ich zeige euch einen sicheren Weg nach Metru Nui". Doch die Energiesirte Protodermis bekommt das mit und demostriert den Toa ihre Kräfte: Eine kleine Fliege wurde von der Flüssigkeit berührt und verwandelte sich in eine Mönströse riesen Fliege. Die bösartige Protodermis spielte ihre Vorteile aus und es entfachte ein wildes Gefecht, bei dem die Toa bloß nicht mit der Flüssigkeit in Berührung geraten durften. Auch wenn Nokama erst gegen das Fiech kämpfte, so verbündeten sie sich doch und Nokama flog auf ihm durch den Raum, bis die bösartige Protodermis es wieder in das Verwandelte was es einst war. Die Energisierte Protodermis Verwandelte alles was sie finden konnte (Würmer, mikroskopische Wesen u.s.w.) in Monster. Onewa und Matau formten eine Eis-Stein Höhle um den Pool und Matau und Nokama brachten die Flüssigkeit darin zum wirbeln. Doch selbst das ist für die Protodermis kein Problem. Onewa beendet den Kampf schließlich, in dem er den Boden unter dem Protodermis-Pool einfach verschwinden lässt. Die Karzahni-Pflane taucht auf und will die Energiesirte Protodermis. Vakama gibt ihr sie, denn Toa halten ihr Wort. Als Karzahni die Flüssigkeit den aber zu sich nimmt fängt er an zu brennen. Die letzen bitten Karzahni´s und Warnungen waren, dass Makuta zwar geschwächt, aber nicht besiegt war und:"Bitte stoppt meinen Schöpfer!" Vakama wunderte sich noch, dass eine innerlich doch liebe Kreatur durch eine Verführung durch Macht doch böse werden kann, nicht wissend, dass er es bald herausfinden würde... Nächste Story 2005: Im Netz der Schatten Kategorie:Metru Nui